In Our Hearts (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The gang gathers at the beach house after the football game. Part 4 of the 4th Annual McRoll in the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


HAPPY THANKSGIVING to our American readers! Enjoy the day and try not to eat too much. :-)

* * *

 **In Our Hearts (1/1)**

After quick trips home to shower and change, most of the gang reconvened at the beach. Kamekona and Esther headed across the island for an early meal with family but planned to join everyone later for dessert and Jadon was spending the day helping at an event at his mother's church.

With careful planning, most of the prep work had been completed before they left for the football game which Catherine hoped would result in everyone being able to enjoy the day without being stuck in the kitchen. Aside from a few things that were better handled last-minute they were ready to go.

Catherine rearranged the food in the refrigerator to accommodate the deviled eggs she'd just finished filling. Elizabeth and Leilani stood at the island grating the last of the cabbage for coleslaw while Grace and Gabby carefully checked the boxes of bakery rolls covering the table to make sure everyone's favorite was included.

"What can I do to help?" Steve asked as he entered the bustling kitchen, his hair still damp from the shower.

As Catherine surveyed the kitchen he could tell by the look in her eyes she was ticking items off her mental to-do list.

"Actually, I think we're in good shape," she replied happily. "The turkeys are right on schedule, most of the side dishes are prepped." She picked up a legal pad off the counter. "I have a list of what time everything needs to go in to cook and whether it goes in the oven, the microwave or on the grill."

"Of course you do." He kissed her on the temple.

"Cody, Casey and Jess are on the deck arranging vegetables and dip on platters," she continued. "I don't want anyone to spoil their dinner, but I figured we'd all need a little something after the game."

Gabby chuckled. "I think it's gonna take something more than raw carrots to get Danny over what happened this morning."

"I told him not to bet against Uncle Steve." Grace sighed. "Not when it comes to flag football. Danno is good at a lot of things but every day at school I walk past the trophy case and see Uncle Steve's picture because he still holds lots of football records."

Steve beamed. "Thank you, Gracie."

"Mary and Jenna are in the dining room helping Grandma Ang set up to make turkey centerpieces with the kids." Elizabeth wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Could you please grab the box of extra supplies from the back seat of my car for them?"

Steve swiped a bit of shredded cabbage. "My pleasure."

"That is if your shoulder isn't too sore," Leilani teased.

"It's not sore," Steve scoffed. "I just … overworked it throwing all those touchdowns."

Catherine chuckled softly. "Nice save, Commander."

* * *

Carrie entered the living room searching for where she'd left her purse and saw Joseph, Danny, John, Aaron, Chin and Adam watching football on TV. She took in the scene in front of her for a minute then burst out laughing.

"What?" John asked, slightly defensively.

It took Carrie a minute before she could speak without laughing. When she finally caught her breath she said, "All of you, except for Chin, are using your beer bottles as ice packs."

"We are not," John huffed indignantly.

She pinned him with a playful glare. "Are you saying I didn't just stand here and watch you rolling your beer bottle up and down the side of your leg?"

Danny snorted.

"I don't know what you think is so funny, Captain Football, unless you're gonna try to convince me you usually sit with your bottle resting against your neck?" she said.

Danny hesitated for a second then leaned forward and put his bottle on the coffee table.

"His neck is only sore because he had to keep turning his head to see all the touchdowns we were scoring," Steve snickered.

"You go ahead, keep it up … you'll get yours next year," Danny vowed.

"Are the rest of you going to try and pretend you're not more interested in cold bottles than what's inside them?" Carrie challenged.

"Not me," Joseph admitted, deciding the best course of action was honesty. "But in my defense Elizabeth gave me some medicine to put on my cut and it stings."

Aaron shifted to find a more comfortable position. "I felt pretty good when I got out of the shower but now that I've been sitting awhile my back is starting to stiffen up.".

"What about you, McGarrett?" Carrie snorted. "You gonna try and tell me that shoulder isn't sore? Wanna go out and throw the football around on the beach to test it out?"

"I would," Steve smirked, "but I promised Catherine I'd listen for Angie."

"Don't you dare pull Angie into this." She laughed. "Next year we may have to play flag football in pads."

"No way." Danny's tone was adamant. "Because next year is my year and I don't want Steve to be able to claim it's tainted in any way."

"Carrie glanced at the tv. "Who's winning?"

"Cowboys," Steve growled. "Catherine will be happy."

"I'll give her the good news," Carrie said. "How about I also grab you guys some actual ice packs?"

"We don't need … " John started then trailed off because he had to admit his legs really were a little sore. "If it's not too much trouble could you grab some Advil too, please?"

They could hear Carrie chuckling even after she left the room.

"I remember when going out for ice was just a euphemism I used when Steve and Catherine snuck out for some alone time," Danny groused. "Now it's a medical necessity."

* * *

Once Angie got up from her nap almost everyone moved outside to the deck. The older kids tossed a Frisbee in the grass while the younger kids played in the sand under the watchful eyes of Cammie, Smokey and Scout. If any of them took even a single step towards the water Cammie was quick to intervene with a soft nudge in the opposite direction. At one point the adults on the deck heard a clearly frustrated Jacob say, "Cammie, my shoe came off when I ninja kicked. I'm just trying to get it." as the stalwart dog blocked his path.

Angie sat happily on Aunt Deb's lap, her head on a swivel as she tried to take in everything going on around her. Initially she had been uncharacteristically fussy as the beach house filled up with people. Something about the noise and commotion seemed to put her slightly on edge. But once she realized that these were all people she knew and loved, her demeanor changed immediately. She'd spent most of the ensuing hours being happily passed from one person to the next.

Currently she seemed absolutely fascinated by Aunt Deb's nail polish.

Chin and Kono's phones buzzed simultaneously.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked.

"It's fine," Chin said as he finished reading the message. "Just our auntie letting us know dinner will be ready at 5:00."

"Ahh the joy two holiday dinners," Joseph said. "I remember it well. A whole day of trying to eat light without offending anyone who spent all day cooking."

"It's part of the reason we're still in the Navy." John teased as he pointed across the deck at his wife. "We don't want to face the pressure. Both of our mom's make big meals, and I mean biiiiig meals every holiday. We'd never survive two. Being on duty makes a perfect excuse."

"Never bothered me that much." Danny stretched contentedly on the chaise lounge. "Of course, when you're Italian from New Jersey you're used to having food pushed at you all the time."

"Cody, you and Jess are eating twice today, aren't you?" Steve called out just as Catherine and Jenna emerged from the house carrying foil covered baking dishes.

Cody nodded. "Jess's family is eating at 6:00."

"My little boy is growing up." Jenna sighed just loud enough that only Catherine could hear.

She liked Jess. A lot. And she knew that the studious, hard-working girl was good for Cody. But there was something about having one of her kids spending part of the holiday with another family. A bit of a foreshadowing that made her realize how soon he would be going off to make his own way in the world.

"You'll never lose, Cody." Catherine smiled. "He understands what's really important in life. He'll always make time for family."

* * *

"Hey, Dylan, I have a job for you if you're interested," Steve yelled towards the beach. He knew the middle Allen child was at a tough age. A little too old to fit in perfectly with the younger kids and a little too young to hang with the older kids.

In a heartbeat Dylan was at his side. "What do you need?"

"I need someone to be in charge of the side dishes we're gonna cook on the grill," Steve said. "Do you wanna be my point man on that?"

"Yes!" Dylan said excitedly. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, first, I'm gonna show you how to turn on the grill."

Dylan's eyes widened and Steve continued.

"I know by the way you handle the campfire when we're camping that I can trust you to be very careful around the grill."

"I will be," Dylan promised resolutely.

"You'll need to monitor the temperature and once it's warmed up you'll put the sweet potatoes and the corn on the rack for the exact amount of time Aunt Catherine wrote down on her list."

Dylan bit his lip. "I don't have a watch. Maybe I can borrow Cody's phone."

"You can use my watch," Steve said as he slipped it off his wrist.

Dylan looked as though he'd just been handed the most precious gift of his young life. "I'll be careful with it," he said with awe in his voice.

"I know you will." Steve tousled his hair. "Now let me show you how to start the grill."

* * *

"I barely played this morning and yet my manicure is shot," Gabby grumbled as she inspected her nails.

"Mine, too," Danny teased, drawing an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"My nails are fine, but my cuticles could use some help," Carried said. "And come to think of it it's been a criminally long time since I've had a massage."

"Hey," John said in an offended tone, "I gave you a massage a few days ago."

"I mean a professional massage." Carrie patted his leg, "One that doesn't have an … agenda. Hey, you know what we need?"

Chin leaned over to Adam and whispered, "I bet it's a girl's day out."

"A girl's day out," Carrie and Catherine said in unison.

Chin and Adam clinked their beer bottles together.

"That sounds heavenly." Leilani sighed. "I've been working extra shifts for a couple of weeks to cover vacations. I could use a day of fun."

Chin tilted his head. "Are you saying I'm not fun?"

"I'm saying I know how you like it when I get back from the spa all soft and smelling like lavender."

"I do like that." Chin grinned.

"I've been sitting on my a … " Kono looked around and saw several of the younger kids in earshot, " … sitting all week in witness prep sessions and court. A massage sounds great."

"My skin has been a little dry lately," Jenna chimed in. "I could sure use a facial."

"We should plan something for next weekend." Carrie clapped her hands together. "You're in, right, Cath?"

"Unless Steve gets called in on a case," Catherine replied.

"If he does I volunteer to stay with Angie," Joseph said eagerly.

"What about you, Mom? You in?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth hesitated. "I had a ball planning the spa night before Mary's wedding, but I was so busy handling the details and showing off pictures of my adorable granddaughter I didn't take use any of the services. It's been a long time since I've done anything like a girl's day..."

Carrie adjusted her sunglasses. "All the more reason to go."

"You know what?" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "Let's do it."

"What about you, Grandma Ang?" Carrie asked.

"I'm sorry, girls." Ang shook her head. "My weekends are reserved for BINGO."

* * *

"Mama, can I hold Baby Angie?" Joan asked as she darted up onto the deck, half covered in sand.

"Not when you look like that, peanut." Mary chuckled. "Let's take you in the house and get you cleaned up."

Joan planted her feet. "I don' want a baff," she said stubbornly.

"No bath," Mary agreed. "But we need to get you into some clean clothes. Let's wipe off the sand so we don't track it into the house."

"I'll do it." Joan began to wipe her legs haphazardly, missing most of the sand.

"Can I help?" Mary asked.

Joan shook her head.

"She thinks I'm lying about the no bath thing," Mary snorted.

"I wan' Ann Caf to do it," Joan said adamantly.

"Me?" Catherine said in a surprised voice. "You want me to wipe the sand off you?" She picked up a large beach towel from the counter. "Well then you come right over here."

As Joan approached Catherine wrapped the towel around the young girl and began to tickle her. "Oh no, Ann Caf has turned into the tickle monster."

Joan giggled uproariously and before she knew it the sand was all gone and she was ready to go inside.

"You ready for a new outfit, peanut?" Mary asked.

Joan scowled. "I wan' Ann Caf to do it."

"Is this still about the bath? Where's the trust, kid?" Mary said dramatically.

"I think it took a hit when you tried to convince her that mashed cauliflower was pudding," Aaron suggested.

Mary sat down beside him and sighed. "I'm just trying to get the kid to eat a few vegetables."

* * *

"Can Kaitlyn eat this? Jacob asked as each side dish was carried out and placed on the outdoor kitchen counter.

"She can eat this one," Catherine said as she sat down a bowl of stuffing, "but the one your mom is bringing out, the green bowl, has sausage in it so that's a no."

"You can eat all of these," Jacob yelled to his sister, "but not the stuffing in the green bowl."

"Thanks, Jacob." Kaitlyn joined her brother next to the buffet line.

Next out was the turkey.

"Definitely not that," he said.

"Definitely not," Elizabeth said as she made her way out of the kitchen carrying a covered casserole dish. "But I have a little bit of surprise for you right here."

"What is it?" Jacob asked excitedly.

Jenna chuckled. "It's Kaitlyn's surprise."

Elizabeth sat the dish down on the counter and lifted the lid. "Aaron was kind enough to give me an advance peek at the recipes Alyssa sent you and the pumpkin ravioli one looked so good I decided to make it. You don't have to eat if you don't want. I just wanted you to have the option."

"Thanks," Kaitlyn said sincerely. "It smells really good."

"I hope you like it,' Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"Can I help?" Joan asked as she squeezed in between Steve and Catherine as they prepared to feed Angie. Almost everyone had finished eating and they were all sitting around the table swapping stories of football games and Thanksgiving dinners from years gone by. Jess and Cody left, after offering to help clean up, to head to Jess's parents' house.

"She's certainly eyeing those mashed potatoes," Elizabeth said. "Give her a little taste."

"You think so?" Catherine asked.

Mary and Grandma Ang shared a smile, remembering the story from just a few days earlier about Elizabeth and the mashed potatoes.

"Just see if she likes them," Elizabeth encouraged.

"Can I help you, Ann Caf? Pleeeeease?" Joan pleaded.

Catherine dipped Angie's spoon in the mashed potatoes and handed it to Joan. "Very careful. Just like we practiced."

Joan bit her lip in concentration as she moved the spoon slowly towards Angie's lips then into her mouth just the way she was taught.

Angie was startled for a second by the new taste she was experiencing then slowly began to move her mouth.

"Does she like them?" Joan asked.

Before anyone could offer an opinion Angie made her feelings perfectly clear by opening her mouth wide and leaning towards Joan.

"She loves them," Catherine said happily.

* * *

Jenna sat down beside Danny and pointed to Casey and Grace. "My mother's intuition tells me they're about to ask for something. They told the other kids to go play and cleaned up all the dinner dishes themselves. Now they've been huddled over there with their heads together for twenty minutes."

As the girls felt the eyes of a parent upon them they squared their shoulders and headed across the deck.

"It looks like we're about to find out," Danny said.

"Danno, you think I'm responsible, right?" Grace asked.

Danny replied without hesitation. "I do."

"And I make good decisions, right?" she pressed on.

"Yes."

"And, Mom, I've been doing a good job juggling work and track and still keeping my grades up, right?"

"You have," Jenna agreed. "I'm very proud of you."

Casey fidgeted nervously. "I have some money saved."

"Me, too." Grace nodded.

Danny and Jenna waited patiently for the next shoe to drop.

"A bunch of kids are getting together to go to the mall for a couple hours tomorrow morning and they invited us," Grace blurted out.

"Please, Mom, I really wanna go," Casey pleaded.

"On Black Friday?" Jenna grimaced. "Do you know how crowded the mall is going to be?"

"That's part of the fun," Casey insisted.

Grace linked arms with Casey in solidarity. "Definitely."

"We have very different ideas of fun," Danny mumbled.

"How many kids are going?" Jenna asked.

"About fifteen," Casey answered.

"How many of them are older?" Danny asked.

"None, they're all our age," Grace said.

Jenna looked at Danny for a minute then back at the girls.

"You don't leave the mall, no matter what," Jenna said sternly.

The teens sensed things were going their way.

"We won't!" they promised.

"You stay together at all times," Jenna added.

"We will," they said in unison.

"If I call, you answer the phone immediately," Danny said to Grace. "If Jenna calls you answer immediately."

"I promise." Grace squeezed Casey's forearm.

"OK, then …"

Before either Danny or Jenna could say another word the air was filled with the unique squeals only teenage girls could produce.

* * *

"Did we miss dessert?" Kamekona asked as he and Esther came around the side of the house and made their way onto the deck.

"You're timing is perfect as always," Danny said. "After the cleanup is done but before dessert is gone."

Kamekona's eyes twinkled. "Then my record remains intact. Hey, makua," he pointed at Joseph. "I just saw you on TV."

Joseph startled. "What?"

"My auntie had the TV on and the local news had a story about the turkey BINGO the local veterans' community ran. The clip they showed had you calling the numbers."

"He did a very good job," Ang said proudly. "And believe me, I know good BINGO calling when I see it."

"It was a lot of fun and we gave away a lot of turkeys, which was the best part," Joseph said. "We're planning to do a ham bingo right before Easter."

"Sounds like fun," Esther said. "Maybe we could donate some pies. It's a great cause plus we could help get the word out that we're expanding our dessert line."

"That's my wife." Kamekona beamed. "An entrepreneur just like me."

* * *

Catherine and Aunt Deb finished packaging up leftovers for everyone to take home and headed to the living room. The sight they saw in front of them stopped them in their tracks.

Angie was laying on the floor on her tummy time mat. Steve, Danny and Joseph were on their stomachs as well, facing her, encouraging her to reach for her plastic keys which were currently just out of her reach.

As she stretched her little arm all the people surrounding her called out encouragement. Her grandparents and great grandmother, her aunts and uncles both related by blood and related by love, her cousins who were bound to have a large impact on her growing up, and even her favorite furry friends.

As though their support gave her the last boost she needed she reached out and wrapped her tiny fingers around the plastic ring.

When a cheer went up in the room she giggled happily.

"She's one lucky little girl," Deb said as she squeezed Catherine's hand.

"Yes, she is." Catherine blinked back happy tears. "She'll always have people around her supporting her, cheering her on, then celebrating when she reaches her goal."

"And those same people will be there to pick her up when she falls and encourage her to try again," Deb said.

Catherine's voice was barely above a whisper. "Yes, we will."

"Oh shoot, I should have taken a picture," Deb said as she belatedly pulled out her phone.

"That's okay," Catherine smiled. "This is the kind of memory that doesn't need a picture. It lives in our hearts forever."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
